


По всем правилам

by MirraStone



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Dark, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirraStone/pseuds/MirraStone
Summary: По всем правилам мафиози должен наслаждаться танцами, которые исполняются только для него. Танцовщик обязан с волнением и страхом ожидать, когда же любимый вернется с очередного дела, заламывать тонкие руки в бриллиантовых кольцах и браслетах, подаренных мафиози. Но все не так.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin





	По всем правилам

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под поставленную на повтор Breakin' Machine. Не люблю писать в настоящем времени, но так получилось. Не бечено.

Минсок танцует. Постоянно, где бы ни находился. В магазине пританцовывает, двигаясь вдоль полок с продуктами, дома из одной комнаты в другую переходит исключительно с помощью шагов сальсы или ча-ча-ча, на улице или в метро танцует мысленно, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания.  
И работа у него подходящая — он танцует в клубе. Танцует так, что слюной исходят не только пришедшие послушать музыку и расслабиться гости, но и напарницы по работе. Вот только слюна у них ядовитая. Среди нанятых танцоров Минсок один парень, но бедрами двигает так, что волны сбивают с «верного» настроя множество клиентов, а выгибается в спине настолько соблазнительно, отставляя аппетитную задницу, что глаза у мужчин в зале загораются желанием. Улыбка у Минсока хитрая и с лица практически никогда не сползает, а в лисьих глазах вечная усмешка. И, несмотря на скудность сценического костюма, никто и никогда не видел его метки. И каждый, будь он девушкой или парнем, посетителем или коллегой, пытается выяснить, где она у Минсока запрятана. И всякая попытка выведать заканчивается провалом.  
Минсок знает, кто предназначен ему судьбой. Это тоже парень (но кого это смущает в век, когда все решает предназначение, а не человек?), и метка у него на тыльной стороне ладони — такую не спрячешь, только если под перчатками, но партнер их не носит, демонстрируя всем метку чуть ли не с гордостью. Замысловатая вязь, переплетенные шипы с внезапной геометрией совершенно прямых линий, соединенных в многоугольник. И никаких тебе цветов и прочей мутаты — они же два парня, зачем им нежности?  
У предназначенного взгляд хитрый, ядовитый. Он умеет испепелять и им, и огнеметом, и никто не хочет вставать у него на пути — безопасность прежде всего. Волосы у него черные, как смоль, а улыбка — как у змея, изогнутая в странную линию, тоже редко исчезающая, потому что природа так устроила, но вот глаза вечно холодные и далекие, недоступные.  
Не то, чтобы Минсок пытался до него достучаться… Он и не знаком с ним, не приближался никогда на близкое расстояние, чтобы метки друг к другу не потянуло, а души не почувствовали родство.  
Мафиози и танцовщик в клубе — какая банальная и затертая до дыр история.  
По всем правилам мафиози должен наслаждаться танцами, которые исполняются только для него. Танцовщик обязан с волнением и страхом ожидать, когда же любимый вернется с очередного дела, заламывать тонкие руки в бриллиантовых кольцах и браслетах, подаренных мафиози. Но все не так. Мафиози спит с каждой симпатичной подставленной задницей, не смотрит в сторону облепленного поклонниками танцовщика, который выкидывает подаренные цветы в мусорный бак возле черного выхода из клуба, а подарки сдает в ломбард, получая за них хорошие деньги, на которые и живет. А еще он носит с собой небольшой пистолет, заряженный, но на предохранителе, из которого стрелять не умеет, только лишь угрожать. Но чистит его еженедельно.  
Все меняется в мгновение ока, когда мафиози приводит с собой какого-то парня — с темной кожей, красивым лицом и глазами, которые прожигают холодом фигуру танцующего Минсока. Незнакомец приглашает на танцпол, обхватывает за талию и спускает парня с постамента, на котором он — как фарфоровая кукла из музыкальной шкатулки, такая же прекрасная и недоступная. Парень, тоже, наверное, мафиози, начинает двигаться, и Минсок понимает, что пропал. Он влюбляется в движения, в раскованность, в теплеющий, а вскоре и обжигающий жаром взгляд. Ходячая, нет, танцующая страсть. И Минсок присоединяется к танцу, становится ближе, подстраивается под все движения, позволяет прикасаться к прикрытым шортами бедрам, чувствуя неприкрытое возбуждение — и свое, и партнера по танцу. И улыбка у него дьявольская: такой за собой уведет — не заметишь.  
И Минсок не замечает. Не видит, как расступившаяся было толпа снова оказывается совсем рядом, как вокруг оказываются чужие потные тела, как сзади в его задницу упираются возбуждением — и дьявол точно не при чем, он впереди стоит и усмехается, глядя за спину Минсока.  
А там тот самый мафиози. Их притянуло. Он кладет руку с меткой на бедро Минсока и чувствует, как между ними бежит ток. И Минсок забывает про сексуального танцора, в голове мысли только о мафиози. Как в женском романе, как в чертовой сказке, которую всем в детстве читали родители.  
Предназначенные.  
Из клуба Минсок увольняется, но танцевать не перестает. Все так же сексуально двигает бедрами, когда готовит еду, выгибается в спине, отставляя задницу, когда заправляет постель, по улице ходит плавно, как по шаткому мосточку — предназначенный пользуется своим правом на это тело каждую ночь, не спрашивая разрешения.  
Минсок больше не боится предназначенного, но и пистолет далеко не убирает. Его учат стрелять, он выбивает десять из десяти в тире, расстреливает кучу бутылок и банок и на вопрос о том, сможет ли застрелить человека, с бравадой утверждает, что нет задачи проще. Врет, конечно, но он заранее знает, как умрет.  
И он оказывается чертовски прав. Через десяток лет, когда он, как самый настоящий танцовщик из романа, ждет возвращения мафиози, метка начинает жечь. Приходится лечь в холодную ванну, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить ее, но это мало помогает. Пришедший вскоре друг семьи, тот самый прекрасный танцор, что сумел сблизить своей смелостью двух предназначенных, с горечью сообщает, что его друг погиб в перестрелке. И это была совсем не шальная пуля, а предательство одного из своих. Успокаивает, что следующим же умер незадачливый предатель. Предупреждает, что в квартиру может наведаться кто угодно — от копов до мафиози из других группировок, желающих поделить добычу. Предлагает уйти с ним в безопасное место.  
Минсок улыбается хитро и отказывается. Запирает за другом дверь на замок и танцующей походкой идет в спальню, где в тумбочке лежит пистолет. Он его чистит бережно, проверяет лишний раз зачем-то и оглаживает контуры метки под одеждой кончиками пальцев. Благодарит предназначенного за счастье, которое и не могло быть бесконечным, но оказалось ужасно ярким. Вспоминает все самое-самое, о чем не хотелось бы забыть никогда, и смеется в голос, не замечая нервных слез, стекающих по щекам.  
Когда Минсок слышит, как возле дома останавливается несколько машин, он целует фото в рамке на тумбочке возле кровати. И прикладывает дуло к виску.  
Нет задачи проще, чем застрелить человека. Отчаявшегося, лишенного единственного, что было дорого и подталкивало вперед. Задача становится совсем легкой, когда убить нужно самого себя, а метка на бедре все так же горит огнем, давая понять, что не получится у Минсока жить одному.  
Выстрел звучит чуть раньше, чем звонок в дверь. Чонин приказывает выбить ее, вбегает первым, обнаруживает Минсока живым, с дрожащими руками, потому что не смог, не справился. Не сумел последовать за предназначенным. Он гладит Минсока по голове, пока тот бормочет о том, как хочет к Чондэ, как тому его не хватает, какой он трус и не достоин своего предназначенного.  
Чонин ненавидит истерики и слезы. Пуля из пистолета Минсока попадает точно в цель. И после отгремевшего выстрела в квартире воцаряется блаженная тишина. Лишь тихо вытаскивающие из квартиры все добро помощники следуют по машинам за своим дьяволом с руками по локоть в чужой крови.


End file.
